


Strange Magic

by Sioween



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Gen, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Messed Up Houses, Ravenclaw Ron Weasley - Freeform, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioween/pseuds/Sioween
Summary: In a world that we once knew things changed, for the better or worse no one knew. Voldemort was killed on that fearful Halloween night, leaving the child behind with a wound to show his bravery and ability to withstand anything, only his power didn't die down with him. Voldemort might be gone but someone else took his place, challenging the wizarding world still eleven long years later.Two boys, both destined for great things, would have an encounter with one another.One born to protect the wizarding world from the threats in the feature.The other born to bring and leave chaos in his path.Alone, these two would be powerless until they got older, smarter, braver, wiser but together, with one other person, they would make an unbeatable trio. Will the two boys come together and share their knowledge with one another? Can this muggle born witch really make a difference?Just who are these three young wizards? and what makes them so special?





	1. Prologue

❝Harry Potter.❞ A boy that was the near-spitting image of his father, James Potter, stood with a small smile on his face, his green eyes showing a twinkle in them. 

A boy who strongly resembles his mother stood with a nervous look on his face, his eyes darting around as he could feel the eyes of everyone around them on him. He knew the whispers that would follow with him coming here. 

❝N-n-neville L-longbottom.❞ He said, no confidence in his voice.

Harry nodded, already knowing who the male before him was. 

❝I know.❞ He said, his green eyes leaving the shaking boy for a second and to the train. ❝Why don't we share a compartment together? I promise not to stare.❞


	2. The Boy Who Lived

In a small creaky old cabin, surrounded by nothing but opened land, was but a small family of three. They cuddled together on their couch in front of the fireplace, talking about the time they had spent at Hogwarts, and how they missed all their old friends. Living like they were, wasn't something easy to do.

The wind howled outside, raining pounding against the steady house.

❝Remeber that one time when they ---❞

Suddenly the pair stopped talking, becoming alert at a second notice.

❝Stay here.❞

❝It could just be the Potters, Frank.❞ Alice said, watching as her husband moved from their comfy position and towards the door. ❝Or my parents.❞

Alice and her husband, Frank Longbottom, knew the chances of it being the Potters weren't likely as they had just gone into hiding no more than a week before.

❝I know.❞ Frank answered, his hand tightening on his wand that was at the ready.

Still, he moved expecting a knock to come to the door in a second or two. Alice stood up as well, holding the young, and very sleepy, Neville Longbottom. Their one and only son, both wanting to add another to the family but haven't. She knew that it was about time to put Neville to bed for the night.

❝I'm going to put him to sleep.❞ Alice gave her husband a warm smile. ❝I still think it's my parents, dear.❞

Alice walked through the small cabin and to Neville's room, hearing as thunder rumbled outside the house. She had found it strange that a storm would suddenly move it but also fitting for the day that it was. After all, a little storm would help achieve the spookiness behind Halloween.

Frank watched his wife for a few seconds, wearing his own smile.

He knew that no matter what happened, he would protect his child. He would make sure that Neville grew up knowing the love of his parents, no matter what they had to face or overcome. He and his wife would continue to defy Voldemort to the very end and still raise a healthy son.

It wasn't only Frank whose family was in danger of him but also the Potters. Three times both families had gone against him and three times they had lived doing so.

❝James!❞ A woman shouted, panic filling her voice. ❝James!❞ Red hair whipped around her as the strong winds from the storm whipped through the broken windows of the house.

Her wand was pointed at the door, her hands trembling. She wasn't afraid for her safety but for her families.

❝Lily!❞ James shouted, running up the stairs that would take him to his wife and son. ❝Lily!❞

James and Lily Potter had been home that stormy Halloween night. Their son, Harry Potter, was asleep in his room upstairs having gotten through his second Halloween. Lily had managed to get him to sleep and had finished picking up the toys that her husband and son got everywhere.

Instead of enjoying their peaceful night like they wanted, the Potters found themselves in a fight.

Lightning flashed outside, revealing a house that had once been nice but was now ruined. Windows were broken as if someone had thrown rocks through them, the front door blown to bits and pieces, allowing even more cold winds and rain to get inside. Inside the house looked to be in far worse condition as it had seen more action.

Broken pictures were scattered across the ground. Holes and burned marks lined the walls, table, and couch, revealing when a spell had missed it's intended target. Worst of all in the house wasn't the damage created but the bodies that littered it.

James threw the door to his son's room open, finding Lily standing there bravely. His eyes scanned over her, taking every inch in before he looked from her and to the crib where a curious Harry was poking his head out from.

❝Oh, thank, Merlin!❞ James said, pulling his wife into a hug. ❝You're alive.❞ He kissed the top of her head, feeling relieved that his wife and son were still alive.

He didn't know what he would've done if both Lily and Harry were dead.

❝So are you.❞ She whispered, overcame with happiness. ❝How did they find us?❞ She asked, afraid while knowing that it shouldn't have even been possible.

James didn't want to believe that one of his friends, one of the only people he and Lily could trust anymore, would betray them. He wanted to believe it even less after he had told Sirius that he was overthinking it and that Peter wasn't the rat. He defended the male and now wished he hadn't because that had put his family in danger.

❝I'll kill him.❞ James hissed, knowing now that no matter what happened his family wasn't safe. ❝We have to go, now!❞ He said, knowing it was only a matter of time before Voldemort himself showed up.

Lily nodded as she pulled away from him.

❝I'll grab Harry.❞ Lily said, her green eyes alert with worry and concern. ❝How are we going to leave?❞

James, though knowing how serious the moment was, couldn't help the slight smirk that appeared.

❝By flying, of course, Love.❞ James answered, his eyes gleaming with mischief. ❝That's the only way to make such a quick getaway.❞

Lily kept her remark to herself, knowing that James still had to be James, even at a time like that.

❝James! Lily!❞ A familiar voice shouted. ❝Prongs! Answer me you _deer_!❞

Lily and James shared a look before walking through Harry's door. Neither one could understand how Sirius knew that something had happened, but figured that the male had somehow rigged it to alert him. Both knew that he carried deeply for the three of them.

❝It's not a deer! It's a stag!❞ James shouted, making sure that Lily and Harry was safely behind him. ❝Is that really you?❞ He asked, the three walking cautiously down the stairs.

❝You're right, Lily-flower is the deer.❞ Sirius called back, appearing at the bottom of the stairs with a hard look on his face. ❝What happened?❞

James stopped, shielding Lily and Harry as he tried to figure out if it really was Sirius or not.

❝James.❞ Lily whispered, her arms tightening around Harry as she noticed something behind their friend.

❝Get down!❞ James shouted seconds before red sparks shot from his wand, missing Sirius by an inch.

He whipped around, his own wand raised at the ready, feeling surprised and suspicion flash through him. Sirius had known that the charm had fallen, being the only thing that had told him that his two friends were in danger but what he couldn't understand was how the male that appeared behind him knew.

❝What are you doing here?❞ Sirius hissed, as James appearing next to him in seconds while Lily remained at the top of the stairs. ❝How did _you_ of all people find them?❞

James own eyes narrowed in suspicion, unsure just who he could and couldn't trust.

❝You're alive.❞ The male said, shocked. ❝He promised to leave _her_ alive but I expected him to kill you. Does that mean you actually defeated him?❞

❝Who?❞ James demanded, already having a strong feeling that he knew who the male was talking about.

❝Voldemort.❞

James and Sirius shared a look that told each other everything. There had only been Death Eaters in the house and no signs of Voldemort.

❝He didn't show up.❞ James said, lowering his wand. ❝He didn't show up here...❞ The male trailed off as he said that again.

❝Does that mean --❞

❝Lily!❞ James shouted, giving his wife a pleading look to stay safe. ❝Take Harry and run! Go to the Order, now!❞

Before Lily could have a chance to ask what was happening James and Sirius disappeared.

Off, far away, in another part of the country, Remus looked up as a forbidding feeling entered him. Something had happened and he didn't know what it was.

James and Sirius appeared in the middle of a large plain, with nothing in sight but a single cabin. Rain hailed against the pair, strong winds hitting them and everything around them, making it difficult to see more than a foot ahead.

As the two approached the cabin they could make out the faint cries of an upset child, and the condition that the small cabin appeared to be in. The door was blown in, and half the cabin appeared to be missing.

Something had happened that night. Something dark and unforgivable.

Sirius entered first, his eyes falling onto the body of Frank Longbottom. ❝He's dead.❞ He said, kneeling over Frank.

The cries grew louder the farther in they moved.

❝They fought, or at least Alice did.❞ James called out, noticing the marks on the walls. ❝I don't think Frank had enough time to defend himself.❞

Sirius nodded in agreement as the two came to a stop outside the room the child cries were the loudest.

❝He must've come here, then.❞ Sirius said the two prepared themselves for what could lay on the other side of the door. ❝See you on the other side then, mate.❞

Sirius went in first, half expecting Voldemort to be there with his wand at the ready to finish the youngest Longbottom off. His eyes fall on Neville, who stood in the middle of his crib, crying his lungs out, and then to Alice who laid on the ground died. Pity filled Sirius for the boy who would grow up not knowing what it was like to have loving parents.

❝He's alive!❞ Sirius called out, his tone filled with disbelief but happiness. ❝James?❞

Turning, Sirius found James staring with a sad expression at the corpse of Alice. He couldn't understand the guilt that appeared in James' eyes.

James slowly looked away from Alice and to Neville.

❝He did it.❞ He whispered, his voice holding the deep pain that he was showing. ❝He killed Voldemort.❞

Neville looked up, his cries fading as he heard voices. He raised his arms out, telling James or Sirius to pick him up from his wet crib.

❝That's impossible. A child killing him.❞ Sirius felt complete disbelief but knew that it wasn't Voldemorts nature to let anyone go, including a child. ❝He couldn't have.❞

James walked to the boy, picking Neville up who was only a day older than his own child.

❝I'm sorry, Neville.❞ He whispered. ❝If only Alice and Frank had listened to us. If only we hadn't gone into hiding.❞

❛_If only Voldemort power hadn't become so overwhelming_,❜ James thought.

❝Everyone will know him as, the Boy-Who-Lived.❞ Sirius said, waving his wand to stop the rain from hitting them. ❝The boy who defeated, Voldy❞

James agreed, knowing that from this day forward that Neville Longbottom would be looked at as a Hero in the wizarding world, rather he wanted it or not.


	3. Potters, Longbottoms, and Bonds

Neville Longbottom glanced nervously around King's Cross Station as he and his Grandmother arrived. He could spot the muggles from the witches and wizards in the station, as the muggles didn't turn around and point at him. Instead, they continued to board the trains that arrived to take them to their next destinations or waited patiently to the side.

❝This way, now.❞

The eleven-year-old boy nodded as he quickly followed his Grandmother. This was his first time ever going to Platform 9¾ but Neville already knew what to expect going to it. The duo walked through the brick wall, Neville hearing the cry of a young girl somewhere behind him and an owl hooting.

Making it through and onto the other-side, Neville couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the share amount of others he saw. A few heads turned to spot the wizardry famous boy and his Grandmother. Both walking among them as if there wasn't anything special about Neville.

Still, Neville couldn't help but wish the attention that he was drawing would move off of him and to someone else.

❝Isn't that _him._❞

❝There's _no way_ that's him.❞

❝That has to be Neville Longbottom.❞

Neville kept his head down, his ears turning bright red from all the attention. The young boy could hear the tearful goodbyes that parents were giving their children and the laughter that came from the friends that were huddled together.

The train whistle blew causing the boy to jump.

❝Don't get into trouble.❞

❝I won't, Grans.❞

❝Keep your head up.❞

❝Yes, Grans.❞

❝Make us proud.❞

❝I will, Grans.❞

Neville looked towards the ground, feeling extremely nervous and overwhelmed. He didn't plan on causing any trouble at Hogwarts as he wasn't confident enough in himself or his abilities to do so. Sure, he heard all about the wonderful things he did as a one-year-old baby but Neville couldn't help but doubt that it was really him they were talking about.

Just how could the boy believe in such things when he hadn't shown any magical abilities until it was almost too late. Even his own family started to believe that he was a squib, something that he turned out not to be.

❝Now don't lose your toad, and be on high alert.❞ She continued to instruct the boy. ❝Try to make friends as well, Neville. You are the 'Boy-Who-Lived' after all.❞

Neville nodded, feeling anything but like the Boy-Who-Lived. He didn't feel brave, or confident, or even skilled. He just felt like a hopeless eleven-year-old boy.

❝I will, Grans.❞ Neville said, looking back up to his Grandmother.

❝Hurry up before the train leaves.❞ She ordered, pushing him towards the doors. ❝The 'Boy-Who-Lived',❞ She mumbled, watching her grandson send her one last look before getting lost in the crowd of students. ❝He can't even remember how to tie his shoelaces without help. How is he suppose to survive Hogwarts?❞

A hand was placed on her shoulder, causing her to look at the person.

❝He'll be fine.❞ The male reassured her, a grin stretching across his face. ❝He is Frank's and Alice's son, after all.❞

She met a pair of hazel eyes and wild untamable hair.

❝I thought I would be seeing you.❞

Neville walked, searching for an empty seat or compartment in different sections of the train. Before long he bumped into another boy who was doing also looking for a place to seat. Both looking up, surprise flickering through their eyes, one mixed with unsureness, and the other with recognition.

❝Harry Potter.❞ He said, being the near-spitting imagine of his father, James Potter, a grin stretching widely across his face, his bright green eyes getting a twinkle in them.

Neville, who strongly resembled his mother, continued to stand with a nervous look on his face, his eyes darting around as he felt like others were still watching them. The boy knew that no matter where he went that the whispers would always follow him.

❝N-n-neville L-longbottom.❞ He greeted, lacking all confidence.

Harry nodded, already knowing who the other was. Not just from the rumors that spread but because their families had been friends and Neville looked so much like this mother. He had seen pictures of the Longbottom family before.

That, and because of the mark on his forehead was clear as day.

❝I know.❞ Harry said, his green eyes leaving the shaking boy for a mere second to look around the train. ❝Why don't we share a compartment together?❞ He suggested, remembering what his mother had said that morning. ❝I promise not to stare.❞

Neville, though still unsure and not recognizing Harry's name, nodded in agreement.

The train whistle blew once more, causing the ones still on the platform to make a break for the train or get left behind. Harry lead Neville down the train corridor, avoiding the passengers that boarded at the last minute.

❝Incoming!❞ A female shouted, too late.

Harry let out a yelp as he fell forward and into Neville, who had just slid a door open to see if it was empty or not. The two boys landing on the ground with the female on top.

❝I expect that to hurt a lot more.❞ The young witch mumbled, bright sea blue eyes staring into a pair of green ones. ❝Thanks!❞ A wide grin spread onto her face as she shifted off the two boys. ❝Oh, wow!, you must be that one boy!❞ She exclaimed, eyes landing on the scar that made Neville only stand out all that more.

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at her rudeness.

❝You should watch where you're going.❞ Harry said, getting off the ground himself before helping Neville up. ❝You could've seriously hurt someone.❞

His words didn't seem to be reaching the girl as she continued to looked past him and at Neville.

❝So wicked.❞ She mumbled. ❝Of course, I only read about you but the book said for sure that you'd be the real thing if there was a mark, and oh man!, there is one. My parents won't believe that I actually ran into you.❞

Harry moved while Neville became quiet once again. He felt uncomfortable, even though he should've been used to the stares.

❝Oh right.❞ She continued, ignoring the annoyed look at appeared on Harry's face. "I ran into you, didn't I? Man, that was a close call. Can you imagine if I had missed the train? That would've been really bad, right? I mean it's not like you can get to Hogwarts any other way."

An annoyed sound escaped Harry.

❝Don't you have a compartment to find?❞ The boy suggested, seeing her eyes flick to him for a second.

She looked at Harry taking in his tousled wild black hair, his bright green eyes that held mischief in them, and the annoyed expression attached to his face. Her eyes moved from his face and then to his plain muggle clothing, a frown forming on her face before quickly disappearing.

She had wondered if witches, and wizards, wore normal clothing when they went to Hogwarts.

❝I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. I mean it wasn't like I was talking to you anyways but uh,❞ her eyes went to Neville as she couldn't remember his name, or really anything about him but she knew that he was still important by just the scar on his forehead. ❝Neal... Navin... Nail... Neville!❞ She exclaimed, snapping her fingers. ❝Right, I was talking to Neville.❞

Neville looked at her as the train gave a sudden jolt, almost knocking the three down again.

❝We're moving.❞ He quietly said, glancing over his shoulder and to the window. ❝We should hurry and sit down.❞ He suggested, not wishing to fall to the floor once again.

Harry nodded in agreement, following Neville into the empty compartment as well. The girl following behind the two without an invitation.

❝So you really are him, aren't you?❞ She asked, sitting across from them much to Harry's annoyance. ❝I mean, you have the scar but you don't seem brave, honestly, more like a wimp. No offense, of course, ya know, cause what you did was an impossible task, so I was told❞

Neville wasn't too sure if she should feel offended by her or not. He had a strange feeling that the girl didn't know all that much.

❝Oh, I never told you my -❞

❝You never stop talking, do you?❞ Harry asked, interrupting the girl.

She glanced at him, pieces of blonde hair falling in her face, her smile fading.

❝Habit of mine.❞ She answered, her tone holding less excitement than before.

Harry felt a slight pin of guilt for cutting her off.

❝Harry Potter.❞ He said, watching as interest once more sparked in hers, her lips almost curving into a smile. ❝And you already know him but a reintroduction never hurts. Neville Longbottom.❞

❝Bond,❞ her face became straight, her voice even. ❝Kalma Bond❞

Kalma couldn't help but chuckle, wondering if the two boys would get what she did there. Though she quickly learned that neither one understood her reference, which hadn't bothered her in the slightest.

❝Wizards.❞ She mumbled after Harry explained they didn't understand. ❝Don't know what to do about them. How can you not know about the best agent alive! ("Well not alive," she explained shaking her head in sadness.) It's everything that we non-magical folk talk about.❞

Of course, Kalma wasn't about to tell either wizard the truth that it was really only her who talked about James Bond and no one else. Harry realized that she was a muggle-born witch, though it didn't bother him in the slightest as his mother was too.

Kalma stopped talking for a moment before nodding her head. ❝Neither of my parents knows magic, or that it is even real. Not to sure where in the family it came from but I'll find out I'm sure.❞ She said, looking out the train window for a second. ❝What about you? I mean, you're both pure-bloods?❞

❝Yes.❞ Neville answered.

❝Wow, that's so cool.❞ Kalma mumbled, having actually thought that Neville didn't know how to talk or like to. ❝What is it like to, you know, grow up around this stuff? Do you already know how to do spells? Or you know, make butterflies suddenly appear? Or make things float? Or --❞

❝That's too many questions.❞ Harry jumped in, saving Neville from her questions. ❝My mother was born into a muggle family but my father came from a pure-blood one.❞ He explained, watching as she fixed her eyes onto him and away from Neville.

❝Wicked.❞ She mumbled. ❝So then your dad didn't care that your mom was muggle-born? How did they get along? Did they go to Hogwarts together? What's it like to have parents as a wizard and witch?❞

Harry explained, finding her questions to be never-ending.

Neville slowly relaxed, finding the two to be much more fun than he originally thought. The boy found himself willing to talk with them, getting to know the two better then he thought he'd be capable of.

A short while on the train that carried them out of London, there was a noise that came from out in the corridor. Kalma, who had been talking about a pet bunny she had as a child, glanced at the door in question, before reaching over and opening it.

A smiling dimpled woman stood there. ❝Anything off the cart, dears?❞ She asked the three.

Kalma never seen so much strange candy before.

❝What's that?❞ She asked, pointing to a bag of what looked like beans.

Harry almost groaned, knowing that her first question would only be followed by more.

❝Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.❞

And Harry hadn't been wrong as Kalma discovered every type of candy, and the like, on the cart. Her eyes lighting up even though she made no attempt to actually get anything from it.

❝Oh, and that?❞

❝Blowing Gum.❞

❝And that?❞

❝Licorice Wands❞

Shaking his head, harry decided to save the cart lady.

❝We'll take a little of everything.❞ He said, handing the women some Sickles and Knuts he was given.

Kalma fall quiet, watching Harry.

Turning as the compartment door shut once more, Harry offered something to both Neville and Kalma. While Neville nodded, slightly happy to take the offer and grabbing a chocolate frog from the pile, Kalma rejected the offer.

❝I don't like candy.❞ Was the only answer she gave.

Slowly the scenery outside changed once more. The neat fields, that Kalma had remembered seeing at one point, had turned into woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.


	4. Hogwarts - Black Lake

❝What do you think the school will be like?❞ Kalma asked, curious on how different wizarding schools would be. ❝I mean, do they just stuff all the students in the same area for the school year? Or do they purpose separate them during the ceremony? Wait, do wizards even hold ceremonies?❞

Harry let out a sigh as he looked towards the girl that never stopped talking.

❝Oh, what's that you're holding? It looks like a card. Did it come with the chocolate?❞ The young witch asked, glancing at the card that Neville was holding before noticing that something was missing. ❝Where's your toad?❞

Neville looked ferociously around, his eyes widening when he realized that his toad really was missing.

❝Gran's going to kill me if I lose him.❞ Neville exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

Kalma giggled, thinking the boy was joking.

❝He couldn't have gotten far.❞ She said, standing up as well and reaching for their compartment door. ❝I'll go have a look around outside and see if anyone's spotted him. I'm sure that someone had to have, right? It's not like the toad would've jumped off the train -- or well that is possible too I guess.❞

Harry followed suit and moved from his seat.

❝You won't be able to cover it all. Why don't we all go look?❞ Harry suggested, pushing the girl out of the compartment before she could make the situation worse.

Kalma nodded, raising a hand to brush a piece of loose hair out of her face.

"You two go that way and I'll head this way." She said, skipping off before either Harry or Neville could say anything. "Oh, wait!" She called out, turning around with a wide grin. "What's your toad's name again?"

Neville wondered just how good of an idea it was to have the witch help him. Though he didn't really mind the search having more than one person in it.

❝Trevor!❞

❝Great! I'll go look for Trevor!❞ Kalma turned, only to trip over her own feet. ❝I meant to do that!❞ She shouted, jumping back up and making a dash down the train's corridor, keeping her balance better this time.

Harry let out a sigh.

❝She's a trouble magnet.❞ He mumbled, before turning to face Neville. ❝No worries, I'm sure one of us will find Trevor. Come, lets hurry and check this way. Don't want someone to try and hurt it.❞

While Harry was convinced that nothing good would come out of Kalma helping, the boy didn't say any more on the subject. Something he learned well from one of his uncles.

Humming to herself, Kalma knocked on another compartment in hopes that she would have better luck with this one. Before anyone could answer, the witch already opened the door to be greeted with three different looks.

She grinned at them.

❝Hey, have any of you seen a toad?❞ Kalma asked, once more moving her hands to show them how big it would be. ❝Thinks' its name is Trevor -- though I could be wrong -- but it definitely hops around. Might be gree, though with you wizards I wouldn't be surprised if it was blue. It belongs to one of the boys I'm sharing a comp--❞

❝Merlin's beard! Will you shut up!❞ One of the boys snarled, pass his breaking point.

Kalma looked at the boy, noticing just how slender he was, with cold grey eyes, and a very pale complexion. She tilted her head as a thought entered her mind.

❝Are you a vampire?❞ She asked, watching as he overcame with rage. ❝You do know what vampires are, right? I would reckon so but you know maybe not. Not everyone does -- differently when they're our age -- you know.❞

❝What did you say, mudblood.❞

Two gasps escaped from the compartment.

❝Oh, but even if you are a vampire you have wicked eyes. I love the color grey and yours -- even though they look cold -- are such a lovely color. You wouldn't happen to want to switch, right? I mean of course the process...❞ Kalma stopped talking as she felt the front of her shirt get grabbed by the boy she was upsetting.

❝Let her go!❞ The other boy in the compartment demanded.

❝Stay out of it, Weasley!❞ He sneered, looking down on the other. ❝It's bad enough that I have to share compartments with a pure-blood muggle loving family, and a witch that doesn't belong here. I will not listen as one calls me a vampire.❞

Kalma didn't understand why the boy took offense to her words. It wasn't like she had anything against vampires. Far from it in fact.

Only the vampires she read about were only fictional.

❝If you don't want to share compartments with them then why are you?❞ Kalma asked, grinning widely at the boy as if him threatening her wasn't a big deal. ❝It's not like others wouldn't be accepting, right? Unless of course, they're afraid that you'll suck their blood. Blimey, can you imagine walking around and shouting '_I'll suck your blood!'_ every-time you cross paths with someone?❞

❝Do you ever shut up!❞ He snapped, shoving Kalma backward.

A noise escaped Kalma as she landed on trains floor, her hand twisting painfully. She gazed up with tear filled eyes, confused on how she had insulted the boy. She didn't get how she could've made him so angry.

❝Look what you did, Malfoy! Why not go join your _friends_ or do they not want you around either.❞ The other boy snapped.

Kalma looked at him seeing short red hair, and a very freckled face. She didn't notice anything particular about the boy other than how tall and lanky he was.

❝You stay out of this, Weasley. I don't need to listen to anything that someone as poor as you has to say.❞ He snarled.

Kalma slowly moved back to her feet.

❝I'll be going, then.❞ She said, looking between the two boys that looked like they were about to kill one another. ❝I'll just assume that you have not seen a toad.❞ Kalma pulled the door shut, a deep frown appearing as a pain shot through her arm.

Turning the witch once more began her search for the lost toad. The events that just happened being pushed to the back of her mind as she entered the next compartment, asking the same question before.

❝What happened to you?❞ Harry asked as he and Neville entered the compartment, the latter boy carrying his lost toad.

❝I fall.❞ Kalma answered, shaking her head. ❝So where was the toad? Did it take you long to find it? We'll almost to Hogwarts so I would assume so. Oh, did you meet anyone interesting?❞

Harry let out a sigh as he sat down.

❝We came across Fred and George Weasley.❞ Harry explained, watching the girl as she waited for the answer. ❝They were playing a rather daring game if you ask me -- even more so when we're so close to Hogwarts.❞

Harry had been amused when he and Neville had stumbled upon that one compartment. Why, never in a million years, did they think that students going to Hogwarts would be so daring, so reckless. Though it shouldn't have come as a surprise to Harry as he knew all about his fathers time at Hogwarts.

❝D-don't f-forget about _them._❞ Neville said, looking down at his toad with a sort of sadness that tugged at Kalma.

❝Who?❞ She asked, curious.

Harry glanced out the window. ❝We should get changed into our uniforms.❞ Harry said, ignoring her question.

❝We have a little longer before we arrive.❞ Kalma said, making no move to stand from her spot and do as the boy suggested. ❝What's your family like?❞ She asked, looking at Harry.

A grin stretched across his face.

❝My dad used to be this really cool person who was always having fun and my mom -- she's the best in the world. Though she's a lot stricter then my dad, that doesn't mean she isn't just as fun but someone has to be an adult. There was this one --❞

Harry dove into what his family was like, sharing stories about the time his parents had been at Hogwarts. Neville and Kalma listened, both interested in what the boy had to say. Both laughing at the funny parts.

Neville started to remember how his Grans would talk about the Potters. Always wondering if they were alive and doing well.

It was then in the middle of one of Harry's tales that Neville knew what the name Potter sounded so familiar to him and the importance they had played with his families. It hadn't only been Neville who had been targeted on the night of Halloween but also Harry and his family.

The scenery changed, the sun setting over the horizon as the three finally changed into their required uniforms, and Harry continued his tales once again until they arrived. Kalma stomach twisted with nerves the closer they got, while Neville looked as if he was getting paler by the second.

Harry, unlike the other two, beamed with confidence and excitement.

The train slowed before finally come to a stop. People pushed their way towards the train doors, and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Kalma was knocked around, losing sight of the two boys she had gotten to know over the last few hours they spent together.

❝'Xcuse me!❞ She kept crying out each time someone taller, older, knocked into her.

Kalma struggled against the flow of passengers, wondering just where she was supposed to be going. A chilly cold wind blew through the crowd of students, causing a few to shiver from the chill.

❝Firs' years! Firs' years over here!❞ A voice howled.

The young witch looked around spotting a lamp bobbing over the heads of the students. She made an attempt to get there only to knock into someone who stepped in her path.

❝Watch it.❞ He hissed, before recognizing the girl. ❝You're that muggle-born aren't you! Think you're clever entering my compartment and then sneaking back out before I was done with you.❞

A cry escaped Kalma as someone stepped onto her foot before she was pushed forward and into him. Both hit the ground, the platform around them becoming empty with a large man standing close to it with a small crowd.

❝Get off of me!❞ He roared, shoving Kalma away from him. ❝My father will hear about this!❞

Kalma didn't know what she had done wrong once again. It hadn't been her fault that someone pushed her into him. It wasn't her fault that he didn't have good enough balance to stay on his own two feet.

❝Awww, is poor little Malfoy afraid to get touched.❞ Harry cooed, the other first years chuckling. ❝It's only the beginning and already he thinks he's so cool.❞

Neville stood nervously beside Harry.

❝What did you say, Potter.❞

❝That's enough!❞ The large man ordered. ❝C'mon, follow me. Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!❞

Kalma quickly moved to her feet, dashing to catch up with the group that was leaving her behind. The boy she had run into grumbled threats under his breath as he walked more slowly to the group.

❝You two don't get along? Do your families know each other? Are you cousins?❞ Kalma asked, walking beside the boy with a more cheery attitude. ❝But if that was the case wouldn't you look more alike. If you're not related by blood maybe your fathers -- or mothers -- went to Hogwarts together and had a big feud! Ya, that has to be it!❞

The first years slipped and stumbled down the path that they were walking on.

❝So, what type of fed is it? Oh, oh I know it was to see who made the better offspring. Though I got to admit that while you have wicked grey eyes, Harry has a much better personality. Then again, I only meet the boy so maybe he has more then that going for him.❞

Kalma was the only one who talked on their trip. The others unwilling to as they found themselves surrounded by thick trees and complete darkness.

❝But it's not all about looks and personality, right? Though I wouldn't know what else to base it off of. I wonder if that's one of the things that we'll be judged on when we get inside. I wonder if that's how they do the sorting? Purpose though I'm wrong and they do it another way.❞

The boy next to Kalma let out a groan, trying his best to ignore the talkative girl.

❝What if they really do, do it off of looks and personality? Oh man, then what house would I be in. I don't think they'd have one for my type, do you? Of course probably not, so that would mean one of the other houses would have to deal with me. No their fault that I'm out of their league, but I'm sure they'll figure something out.❞

A toad hopped towards Kalma, causing her gaze to go down to it before it dawned on her who it belonged to.

❝Neville, yer lost yeur toad again!❞ Kalma shouted.

Neville was thankful as he didn't know what he would've done if he hadn't found Trevor again. He stepped to the side, waiting for Kalma to catch up to him while watching the other first years to pass on by him.

Just as Kalma reached Neville she found herself tripping over her feet, her hands going up to stop the toad from getting hurt as she landed on the ground. A few cries escaped from the others that had been in front of her, getting taken down in the process somehow.

Neville had been one of the lucky ones.

❝Will you stop tripping people!❞ Malfoy snarled, once more getting up and dusting dirt off of him. ❝People like _you_ shouldn't waste your time coming here.❞ The boy moved on, clearly angry that he been knocked onto the ground again.

Kalma ignored the boy as Neville helped her up, a wide grin still on her face.

❝See! He's okay.❞ She said, holding Trevor the toad out to the boy.

❝Everythin' okay back there!❞

❝Yes!❞ Multiple first years answered, putting as much distance as they could between themselves and Kalma.

Harry stayed back, waiting for the last two to catch up.

❝Nice one.❞ He said, high-fiving the girl. ❝That's the second time you knocked him down.❞

❝Do you know him?❞ Kalma asked, wondering if Harry would answer her question.

❝Our families go back some.❞ Harry answered, running a hand through his already messy hair. ❝My father can't stand his because the Malfoy family is full of Death Eaters, and I don't doubt for a second that he'd follow suit either. That's just the type of person he is.❞

Kalma nodded but felt confused on why it was so easy to judge someone just from the place they came from.

❝He'll be in Slytherin. That is something I'm also positive about.❞ Harry continued, shaking his head. ❝My dad always did say that, that family was a bag of rotten eggs who were only after power and nothing else.❞

Neville looked at the ground.

❝Why are you so sure he'll be in Slytherin?❞ Kalma asked, trying to remember what she had read about the house. ❝Is it a bad house? Or is it maybe only for pure-bloods? Or purpose for some other reason.❞

❝Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec.❞ The giant shouted over his shoulder. ❝Jus' round this bend here.❞

There was a loud ❝Oooooh!❞ from the front of the crowd.

Kalma, forgetting about her questions as the narrow path opened up, found themselves on the edge of a great Black Lake. There perched on top of the high mountain that overlooked the lake, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

❝Look! Look!❞ Kalma shouted, excited about seeing such a thing.

Never before did the young witch believe that she would experience such a wonderful sight.

❝No more'n four to a boat!❞

Kalma, Harry, and Neville walked to the last boat, noticing that it was just the three of them. Harry got in first, before turning to help Neville so that the other boy wouldn't end up falling over himself somehow. Both boys quickly sat down, having already learned by that points that that Kalma tripped herself and made a mess of things.

Kalma smiled at the two as she stepped into the rocky boat, her hands going out to give her the balance she needed.

❝Do you think we'll have to row ourselves? Or maybe use some form of magic to get across the lake?❞ She asked, taking a spot next to Neville. ❝We must use magic somehow, though, right? I mean it's not like the boats can think on their own. Wouldn't it be funny though if an object could?❞

Harry wondered why the girl decided to remain with him and Neville. Even more so when it appeared they didn't really have anything in common.

❝Everyone in?❞ The giant shouted, getting into an empty boat himself. ❝Right then -- FORWARD!!❞

The fleet of boats moved at once, a shout of excitement escaping from one of them. Eyes went to the young witch that had shouted, watching as she stood up and spread her arms out.

They all knew one thing about the girl at that moment -- she was going to fall into the lake and possibly take others with her.

❝Whooo!❞

❝Yer need to sit down!❞

Kalma laughed, getting ready to listen to him only for the boat to rock unsteadily. A noise escaped her as she fell into the chilly cold lake, roars of laughter following from the first years that saw it happen. Mainly from one in particular.

Her eyes widen as a sense of fear filled her.

Harry and Neville looked over the edge of the boat, wondering what was taking the girl so long.

❝We have to stop!❞ Harry shouted, looking at the giant that was leading the first years boats. ❝Someone fell in!❞

Everyone who hadn't seen what happened, or heard the splash, turned to catch sight of the one who fell in

Kalmas head surfaced as she tried to get a gallop of fresh air, only to go back under just as quickly. She knew that learning how to swim would be important one day. Might just stop her from drowning.

❝She's drowning!❞

❝She doesn't know how to swim.❞

❝Someone has to help her!❞

Harry and Neville looked at each other, unsure just what they were supposed to do at that moment. It wasn't like either boy themselves knew how to swim. And even if they did, they wouldn't know how to save someone from drowning.

❝Quiet! The girl will be fine!❞ The giant ordered though he sounded unsure himself. ❝Dumbledore would never allow someone to die on his watch.❞ He said, his voice growing in confidence.

He was confident that the Headmaster wouldn't allow a first year to drown. They took safety measures for such cases. That was why certain species lived in the Black Lake, to begin with.

❝Looks like that mud-❞

Another splash sounded as someone else seemed to have fallen in the lake.

❝Wealsey!❞ malfoy shouted, resurfacing. ❝What the bloody hell do you think you're doing pushing me into the lake! Just wait until my father hears about this!❞

❝I can't believe a snake knows how to swim.❞ Harry mumbled.

❝We're losing the point here, Harry.❞ Neville said, looking at the spot he had last seen Kalma resurface at. ❝She hasn't resurfaced.❞

❝Heads down for yer lot! Be careful now! I'll handle the two in the lake yer hear!❞

Harry and Neville ducked their heads, going under the cliff that the castle sat high on. The boats carried the curious first years through curtains of ivy, that hid a wide opening on the cliffs face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which had been taking them to an underground harbor, where one by one the boats stopped and let its passengers out onto the steady ground.

❝10 Galleons say's Malfoy comes out looking like a drowned ferret.❞

❝And what about Kalma!❞ Neville said, appearing more worried about the witch then Harry was.

Harry shrugged.

❝Serves her right for almost knocking us in and not knowing how to swim.❞ Seeing the look that appeared on Neville's face Harry quickly added some reassurance in. ❝Mom told me before that a giant squid lives in the lake.❞


	5. Hogwarts - Four Houses

❝What's a Death Eater? Why does Harry think that you'll become one?❞ Kalma asked, grinning at the boy that was sitting across from her. ❝Is it a bad thing? I mean the word doesn't sound very nice itself, but hey names can be misleading. So I can't really judge off that... unless... I mean if my judgment is right then it's alright.❞

Malfoy wanted to jump back into the lake that he had been pushed into and then rescued out of. Believing it would be better than listening to Kalma non-stop talking.

❝Know yer listen 'here.❞ Kalma looked to the giant male that had come back for them. ❝Yer don' need to be sayin' that name around 'ere you 'ear.❞

Kalma didn't understand why she shouldn't.

❝Why not? I mean just because I say Death Eater doesn't mean anything, right? Oh, I know!❞ She shouted, her gaze falling from the giant and back to the boy. ❝It has something to do with a large vampire clan, right? and that's why Harry thinks you're joining them!❞ Kalma explained, her grin widening.

❝Tha-❞

❝I should've realized that soon! But, why does that mean only Slytherin will take you? That part doesn't make sense unless Slytherins take the ugliest but that would also mean that the Houses judge on how someone looks, which would mean I was right all along!❞ Kalma continued, ignoring Malfoy as he attempted to talk. ❝So, then I was right about the feud!❞

❝There is -❞

❝But that doesn't make sense.❞ She mumbled, her eyebrows knotting together. ❝I mean the eyes are wicked enough, which adds points in my book, and that means that you shouldn't go to Slytherin if it takes the ugliest. So then, maybe the Houses don't judge on looks but how do they separate us?❞

Kalma really just wanted to know how each person was sorted and placed at the school. None of the books she read gave her that information and even if it had, the young witch couldn't remember it.

❝I'm getting off topic, right? Harry said that I do that a lot and he's only ever talked to me on the train. Of course, that was the first time he ever saw me as far as I remember and the first time we had actually spoken. So he wouldn't really know if that was true or not, but I did spend a huge amount of time with him and Neville.❞

Malfoy groaned, debuting if staying in the boat was really worth it.

❝Of course, Neville agreed with him but it was only that I talked a lot. I mean I really don't talk a lot, but Harry claimed that I was either too stupid to realize it or just didn't care to admit it. I would like to think if I talked so much I would, you know, notice it but I mean he's wrong. Right? I mean, do you think I talk too much?❞

Kalma took a moment to take in a breath.

❝Yes.❞ Malfoy answered, without having to think about it.

❝But even if I ask you, it's not like you would really know the answer either. First, you pretty much threw me out of your compartment when I was asking about a frog --❞

❝It was a toad.❞

❝-- and then you threaten me after we got off the platform --❞

❝You tripped me!❞

❝-- I mean, at least it sounded like a threat. Honestly, telling your father couldn't be that bad unless he's this hugely important figure and then maybe I should regret it. But of course, I don't know how important your father really is. That probably has to do with my not knowing very much about the wizarding world that I walked into during the summer.❞

The boat rocked, hitting the cliff where the other first years were waiting.

❝Of course, you also fell in the water. I don't know how you managed that when you weren't even standing up. Unless you planned to save me but from what Harry's implied about you, that wouldn't make sense. And I agree! You don't seem like the type that would try to save someone. Then it must be that you wanted to go swimming as well.❞

The giant got off the small boat first, a grin hiding on his face.

❝Oh, we already made it! That was such a wicked experience. I bet many first years don't get to go swimming on their first day. I don't blame them though, because that water sure is icy cold. It's a good thing I know how to swim or I believe I would've drowned.❞ Kalma stood up next to get out of the boat.

Malfoy grabbed the sides, expecting her to somehow make the boat tip over and send him back into the water. His face drained of color even as Kalma found her balance and climbed on shore.

Harry watched amused, his eyes glittering with mischief as he knew what he could blackmail Malfoy with. His mother had worried that Harry took after his father too much but neither the son or father thought so. They just thought they shared similar ideas.

❝Harry! Neville! You won't believe what I saw in the lake!❞ Kalma shouted, walking up to the two boys, causing the others to move backward.

No one wanted to end up in the lake or tripping to the ground because of the girl. They watched, water dripping from her, as she grinned at the group. There was one thing the majority agreed on, even before they got sorted, and that was they didn't want her to end up in their house.

❝Everyone here? Good, let's carry on!❞

Kalma, Harry, and Neville followed at the back of the group, climbing up the small passageway that they were lead to. Kalma talked about how chilly the lake was and another time that she had accidentally fallen into the water during a boating trip. The young witch is the only one to continue a conversation as the others didn't dare to do so.

Their nevus was jumping all over the place, growing higher and higher the closer they got.

All too soon the crowd of first years walked out onto smooth, damp grass, right in the shadow of the large castle. They slowly walked up a flight of stone stairs before coming to a stop in front of a large oak door.

❝Everyone here?❞ The giant asked once again, checking to make sure that the girl still managed to stay with them.

Satisfied with what he saw, he raised a large fist and knocked three times on the castle door. It swung open at once, wasting no time to show a tall black-haired witch wearing emerald-green robes.

❝Why does she have green robes?❞ Kalma asked, her eyes sparkling with interest. ❝I want green robes. Think if I asked about one I could get it? Though, maybe I should wait until everything is settled.❞

Harry glanced to the girl beside him. If there had been any moment at all he wished that she'd be quiet, it was right then.

❝Shush, before you get us into trouble.❞ Harry whispered as quietly as he could.

❝The firs' years, Professor McGonagall.❞

Kalma became silent as she watched the female Professor, who reminded her of someone that she didn't want to cross.

❝Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.❞

Professor McGonagall pulled the door open wider to reveal the entrance hall. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase leads to the upper floors.

A wide grin fall onto Kalmas face, as she never seen such an amazing sight.

The group of first years quickly followed after the Professor, across the stone floor that they could see their reflection off of, and to a small empty chamber off the hall. Hundreds of voices hummed from a doorway to their right -- where the rest of the school must've been.

❝Wicked.❞ Kalma mumbled, making it not hard for Professor McGonagall to see the still soaking wet first year.

Malfoy sent anyone a cold look when they tried to step to close to him. Though it was near impossible not to as there wasn't much room once everyone found themselves inside and waiting. Everyone looking about them with a hint of nervousness.

❝Welcome to Hogwarts.❞ Professor McGonagall began, her gaze falling across the group that she would have to deal with from that day forward. ❝The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.❞

Kalma tilted her head as she listened.

❝The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.❞

Suddenly Harry had a bad feeling form in him.

❝Professor.❞ Kalma spoke out, unable to stay quiet anymore. ❝How do we get sorted into a House? Does it depend on our looks? Because I was talking to, uh, I don't remember his name but the other person who's soaking wet and was wondering if that was the case. You haven't told us that yet or will it be explained later? And why does Hogwarts need a House cup when we're coming to learn magic? Is it more the--❞

Professor McGonagall strain expression became even strainer as she looked at the young witch. Her eyes darting to Harry, seeing a nerves expression on him.

❝Miss --❞ Professor McGonagall words trailed off as she wasn't too sure what the young witches name was.

❝Oh, my name!❞ Kalma explained, her grin widening as she didn't get the clue that the Professor was about to tell her off. ❝Bond. It's Kalma Bond.❞ She said, trying to pull that same trick she had on Harry and Neville.

A few muggle-borns chuckled as they understood.

❝Miss Bond, we do not interrupt someone who is talking. Now if you would be quiet and allow me to--❞

❝But Professor isn't it better to ask now than to forget or to ask at an inappropriate time? Though maybe there is not such a thing as inappropriate time when it comes to asking about the Houses. Still isn't it better to --❞

❝Miss Bond.❞

❝That's my name.❞ Kalma agreed. ❝It's B-o-n-d. Bond. Kalma Bond.❞

Professor McGonagall looked as if she had enough of the young witch. Harry, being the smart lad he was, quickly placed a hand over Kalma's mouth to shut the girl up.

❝I'm sorry, Professor.❞ Harry quickly apologized. ❝She just doesn't understand respect yet.❞

Professor McGonagall nodded, her gaze slowly moving from the two.

❝As I was saying, the Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can, while you wait.❞ Her eyes lingered on both Kalmas and Malfoys soaking robes, before moving to Neville's cloak that was fastened wrong, before a few other students. ❝I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly.❞

Kalma couldn't help but feel like the last part was aimed at her as she watched their new Professor leave the chamber. Her words still muffled by Harry as he kept his hand in place, enjoying the slight silence. Her questions still left unanswered.

She really had wanted to know how they got sorted.

Harry turned his head towards Neville, watching as the boy seemed to have some sort of panic attack. His face was paler than before, and his toad was nowhere in sight.

❝It's going to be fine. Father said that the sorting isn't that bad. In fact, that was how he found mum.❞ Harry said, trying to think of something that would reassure Neville.

Kalma tried licking Harry's hand but the boy simply ignored her attempt. In fact, many watched as Kalma struggled to get free so that she could talk without succeeding. They felt their nervous go down slightly at the sight of the two.

Then it happened, their nervous shooting back up to the max level.

❝Forgive and forget, I say, we out to give him a second chance --❞

❝My dear Frair, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost -- I say, what are you doing here?❞

Kalma excitement hit the roof as the ghosts took notice of them.

❝You can actually see us! I didn't know, you know, because all of you were just gliding along your way not noticing that there was a bunch of kids just standing around waiting to get sorted! I can't believe you see us! Harry, they're really ghosts and they can see us!❞ Her words were fast as it appeared that she couldn't wait to get them out.

❝Take it easy there, child❞ A ghost that looked like a monk jumped in with a kind smile. ❝I'll be all but glad to answer your questions but it looks like you'll get ready to be sorted. I hope to see you in Hufflepuff.❞

❝Oh, how do they sort? is that the House you belong to? How many others are in it with you?❞ Kalma asked, having been able to take a deep breath to continue her questioning. ❝Of course, we haven't been sorted out yet. We're waiting for this strain looking lady to return to get us. I don't know how much longer it will be either.❞

Before the ghosts could continue their conversation with the charming young witch, another voice cut in sharply.

❝Move along now.❞ Professor McGonagall ordered, returning to get the first years. ❝The Sorting Ceremony about to start.❞

One by one the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. A few giving Kalma a wink, others a nod, all happy that someone so young was full of so many questions and happiness.

❝Now, form a line and follow me.❞ Professor McGonagall ordered, watching the crowd of students.

Harry joined the front of the line, being the first to leave the small crowded chamber, with Kalma at the back. A few first years shared fearful looks, hoping that she wouldn't trip and send them all to the ground like a set of dominoes. Malfoy held his head high, thinking that he was still better than all the other first years, though his stricture slightly faded as he realized just where he stood in the line.

The first years walked out of the chamber, back across the hall that they had crossed once before, and through a pair of double doors to the Great Hall. It was lit up by thousands of candles that were floating midair over four long tables. The tables glittered with golden plates and goblets.

Kalma had never seen so many golden things in her life.

At the top of the hall was another long table where a majority of the teachers sat, waiting. The group followed after Professor McGonagall to the table where they turned to face the hundreds of faces that stared at them. Dotted among the students were the ghosts that they had seen just minutes before.

Harry wore a wide grin on his face as she finally understood everything that his father had told him.

Neville galloped, his eyes scanning the crowd before he looked at the ground. The boy doubted his confidence and ability even more at that moment.

Kalma looked around with amusement, spotting all different sort of magical acts. From the floating candles that made the students before them appear pale, to the velvety black ceiling that was dotted with stars.

If she didn't know any better Kalma would've thought they were still outside.

Taking every ounce of willpower that she had, Kalma tore her eyes off the ceiling and once more to the faces that stared at them. She watched as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of them. Where on top she placed an old, extremely dirty, wizarding hat.

Confusion filled many of the first years.

Tilting her head Kalma wondered if maybe the hat would be used as some magical trick. She could remember a time when she watched someone produce a set of flowers from a hat, though maybe she got her facts wrong and it was a dove instead.

The hat twitched.

A rip near the brim opened like a mouth -- though it had no teeth from what Kalma could see - and then began to sing. Kalma busted into applause with the rest of the room, feeling shocked that they had a magical hat that could sing.

The young witch knew that she had much to learn that year and the years to follow. She knew that her years to come would be filled with different and maybe some difficult surprise from the world that she still wasn't familiar with.

The hat bowed to each table before becoming quiet again.

Professor McGonagall soon stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.

❝When your name is called, you will put the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted.❞ Professor McGonagall explained. ❝Saruman, Madigan!❞

❝Slytherin!❞ The hat shouted after a moments pause.

One of the tables clapped as Madigan took the hat off and went to it.

❝This is so awesome.❞ Kalma whispered to the person standing next to her.

Another name got called.

❝Don't talk to me.❞ Malfoy hissed, regretting joining the back of the line.

A male dashed from the chair, red-faced from embarrassment, and to the Hufflepuff table.

❝The hat talks! That is so awesome. I can't believe that it actually talks!❞ She exclaimed, not listening to the male next to her. ❝I didn't think that something like that would actually exist. Let alone be able to place people into a house and sing!❞

❝What did I --❞

❝Bonds, Kalma!❞

Kalma felt her stomach twist into knots. It was already her turn. It had come much to fast for her.

Her grin faded slightly as she gazed at everyone. It was like her muscles were frozen into place and didn't know how to move. Eyes burned into the group of first years, some even onto her.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat before repeating Kalmas name.

❝Well, what are you waiting for?❞ Malfoy hissed, glancing at the blue-eyed witch.

Fear appeared in her eyes as she still didn't move.

❝This is why you muggles shouldn't be allowed here.❞ He grumbled, giving her a slight push from the group. ❝Don't know how unpleasant a sight you are. Might as well just be sent home now.❞

Kalma took his words as a compliment, a wide grin forming on her face, hiding her uncertainty. She walked past the first years with her head held up high, as if she hadn't made the Professor call for her twice.

The young witch picked the hat up before taking a seat herself. Her mind twisted with different thoughts as she slowly placed it on her head. She couldn't help but think for just a moment that Malfoy was right before shaking it off.

It wasn't for him to judge where she belonged but for the Sorting Hat. Who else could say where she belonged. 


	6. Hogwarts - Four Houses

❝What's a Death Eater? Why does Harry think that you'll become one?❞ Kalma asked, grinning at the boy that was sitting across from her. ❝Is it a bad thing? I mean the word doesn't sound very nice itself, but hey names can be misleading. So I can't really judge off that... unless... I mean if my judgment is right then it's alright.❞

Malfoy wanted to jump back into the lake that he had been pushed into and then rescued out of. Believing it would be better than listening to Kalma non-stop talking.

❝Know yer listen 'here.❞ Kalma looked to the giant male that had come back for them. ❝Yer don' need to be sayin' that name around 'ere you 'ear.❞

Kalma didn't understand why she shouldn't.

❝Why not? I mean just because I say Death Eater doesn't mean anything, right? Oh, I know!❞ She shouted, her gaze falling from the giant and back to the boy. ❝It has something to do with a large vampire clan, right? and that's why Harry thinks you're joining them!❞ Kalma explained, her grin widening.

❝Tha-❞

❝I should've realized that soon! But, why does that mean only Slytherin will take you? That part doesn't make sense unless Slytherins take the ugliest but that would also mean that the Houses judge on how someone looks, which would mean I was right all along!❞ Kalma continued, ignoring Malfoy as he attempted to talk. ❝So, then I was right about the feud!❞

❝There is -❞

❝But that doesn't make sense.❞ She mumbled, her eyebrows knotting together. ❝I mean the eyes are wicked enough, which adds points in my book, and that means that you shouldn't go to Slytherin if it takes the ugliest. So then, maybe the Houses don't judge on looks but how do they separate us?❞

Kalma really just wanted to know how each person was sorted and placed at the school. None of the books she read gave her that information and even if it had, the young witch couldn't remember it.

❝I'm getting off topic, right? Harry said that I do that a lot and he's only ever talked to me on the train. Of course, that was the first time he ever saw me as far as I remember and the first time we had actually spoken. So he wouldn't really know if that was true or not, but I did spend a huge amount of time with him and Neville.❞

Malfoy groaned, debuting if staying in the boat was really worth it.

❝Of course, Neville agreed with him but it was only that I talked a lot. I mean I really don't talk a lot, but Harry claimed that I was either too stupid to realize it or just didn't care to admit it. I would like to think if I talked so much I would, you know, notice it but I mean he's wrong. Right? I mean, do you think I talk too much?❞

Kalma took a moment to take in a breath.

❝Yes.❞ Malfoy answered, without having to think about it.

❝But even if I ask you, it's not like you would really know the answer either. First, you pretty much threw me out of your compartment when I was asking about a frog --❞

❝It was a toad.❞

❝-- and then you threaten me after we got off the platform --❞

❝You tripped me!❞

❝-- I mean, at least it sounded like a threat. Honestly, telling your father couldn't be that bad unless he's this hugely important figure and then maybe I should regret it. But of course, I don't know how important your father really is. That probably has to do with my not knowing very much about the wizarding world that I walked into during the summer.❞

The boat rocked, hitting the cliff where the other first years were waiting.

❝Of course, you also fell in the water. I don't know how you managed that when you weren't even standing up. Unless you planned to save me but from what Harry's implied about you, that wouldn't make sense. And I agree! You don't seem like the type that would try to save someone. Then it must be that you wanted to go swimming as well.❞

The giant got off the small boat first, a grin hiding on his face.

❝Oh, we already made it! That was such a wicked experience. I bet many first years don't get to go swimming on their first day. I don't blame them though, because that water sure is icy cold. It's a good thing I know how to swim or I believe I would've drowned.❞ Kalma stood up next to get out of the boat.

Malfoy grabbed the sides, expecting her to somehow make the boat tip over and send him back into the water. His face drained of color even as Kalma found her balance and climbed on shore.

Harry watched amused, his eyes glittering with mischief as he knew what he could blackmail Malfoy with. His mother had worried that Harry took after his father too much but neither the son or father thought so. They just thought they shared similar ideas.

❝Harry! Neville! You won't believe what I saw in the lake!❞ Kalma shouted, walking up to the two boys, causing the others to move backward.

No one wanted to end up in the lake or tripping to the ground because of the girl. They watched, water dripping from her, as she grinned at the group. There was one thing the majority agreed on, even before they got sorted, and that was they didn't want her to end up in their house.

❝Everyone here? Good, let's carry on!❞

Kalma, Harry, and Neville followed at the back of the group, climbing up the small passageway that they were lead to. Kalma talked about how chilly the lake was and another time that she had accidentally fallen into the water during a boating trip. The young witch is the only one to continue a conversation as the others didn't dare to do so.

Their nevus was jumping all over the place, growing higher and higher the closer they got.

All too soon the crowd of first years walked out onto smooth, damp grass, right in the shadow of the large castle. They slowly walked up a flight of stone stairs before coming to a stop in front of a large oak door.

❝Everyone here?❞ The giant asked once again, checking to make sure that the girl still managed to stay with them.

Satisfied with what he saw, he raised a large fist and knocked three times on the castle door. It swung open at once, wasting no time to show a tall black-haired witch wearing emerald-green robes.

❝Why does she have green robes?❞ Kalma asked, her eyes sparkling with interest. ❝I want green robes. Think if I asked about one I could get it? Though, maybe I should wait until everything is settled.❞

Harry glanced to the girl beside him. If there had been any moment at all he wished that she'd be quiet, it was right then.

❝Shush, before you get us into trouble.❞ Harry whispered as quietly as he could.

❝The firs' years, Professor McGonagall.❞

Kalma became silent as she watched the female Professor, who reminded her of someone that she didn't want to cross.

❝Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.❞

Professor McGonagall pulled the door open wider to reveal the entrance hall. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase leads to the upper floors.

A wide grin fall onto Kalmas face, as she never seen such an amazing sight.

The group of first years quickly followed after the Professor, across the stone floor that they could see their reflection off of, and to a small empty chamber off the hall. Hundreds of voices hummed from a doorway to their right -- where the rest of the school must've been.

❝Wicked.❞ Kalma mumbled, making it not hard for Professor McGonagall to see the still soaking wet first year.

Malfoy sent anyone a cold look when they tried to step to close to him. Though it was near impossible not to as there wasn't much room once everyone found themselves inside and waiting. Everyone looking about them with a hint of nervousness.

❝Welcome to Hogwarts.❞ Professor McGonagall began, her gaze falling across the group that she would have to deal with from that day forward. ❝The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.❞

Kalma tilted her head as she listened.

❝The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.❞

Suddenly Harry had a bad feeling form in him.

❝Professor.❞ Kalma spoke out, unable to stay quiet anymore. ❝How do we get sorted into a House? Does it depend on our looks? Because I was talking to, uh, I don't remember his name but the other person who's soaking wet and was wondering if that was the case. You haven't told us that yet or will it be explained later? And why does Hogwarts need a House cup when we're coming to learn magic? Is it more the--❞

Professor McGonagall strain expression became even strainer as she looked at the young witch. Her eyes darting to Harry, seeing a nerves expression on him.

❝Miss --❞ Professor McGonagall words trailed off as she wasn't too sure what the young witches name was.

❝Oh, my name!❞ Kalma explained, her grin widening as she didn't get the clue that the Professor was about to tell her off. ❝Bond. It's Kalma Bond.❞ She said, trying to pull that same trick she had on Harry and Neville.

A few muggle-borns chuckled as they understood.

❝Miss Bond, we do not interrupt someone who is talking. Now if you would be quiet and allow me to--❞

❝But Professor isn't it better to ask now than to forget or to ask at an inappropriate time? Though maybe there is not such a thing as inappropriate time when it comes to asking about the Houses. Still isn't it better to --❞

❝Miss Bond.❞

❝That's my name.❞ Kalma agreed. ❝It's B-o-n-d. Bond. Kalma Bond.❞

Professor McGonagall looked as if she had enough of the young witch. Harry, being the smart lad he was, quickly placed a hand over Kalma's mouth to shut the girl up.

❝I'm sorry, Professor.❞ Harry quickly apologized. ❝She just doesn't understand respect yet.❞

Professor McGonagall nodded, her gaze slowly moving from the two.

❝As I was saying, the Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can, while you wait.❞ Her eyes lingered on both Kalmas and Malfoys soaking robes, before moving to Neville's cloak that was fastened wrong, before a few other students. ❝I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly.❞

Kalma couldn't help but feel like the last part was aimed at her as she watched their new Professor leave the chamber. Her words still muffled by Harry as he kept his hand in place, enjoying the slight silence. Her questions still left unanswered.

She really had wanted to know how they got sorted.

Harry turned his head towards Neville, watching as the boy seemed to have some sort of panic attack. His face was paler than before, and his toad was nowhere in sight.

❝It's going to be fine. Father said that the sorting isn't that bad. In fact, that was how he found mum.❞ Harry said, trying to think of something that would reassure Neville.

Kalma tried licking Harry's hand but the boy simply ignored her attempt. In fact, many watched as Kalma struggled to get free so that she could talk without succeeding. They felt their nervous go down slightly at the sight of the two.

Then it happened, their nervous shooting back up to the max level.

❝Forgive and forget, I say, we out to give him a second chance --❞

❝My dear Frair, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost -- I say, what are you doing here?❞

Kalma excitement hit the roof as the ghosts took notice of them.

❝You can actually see us! I didn't know, you know, because all of you were just gliding along your way not noticing that there was a bunch of kids just standing around waiting to get sorted! I can't believe you see us! Harry, they're really ghosts and they can see us!❞ Her words were fast as it appeared that she couldn't wait to get them out.

❝Take it easy there, child❞ A ghost that looked like a monk jumped in with a kind smile. ❝I'll be all but glad to answer your questions but it looks like you'll get ready to be sorted. I hope to see you in Hufflepuff.❞

❝Oh, how do they sort? is that the House you belong to? How many others are in it with you?❞ Kalma asked, having been able to take a deep breath to continue her questioning. ❝Of course, we haven't been sorted out yet. We're waiting for this strain looking lady to return to get us. I don't know how much longer it will be either.❞

Before the ghosts could continue their conversation with the charming young witch, another voice cut in sharply.

❝Move along now.❞ Professor McGonagall ordered, returning to get the first years. ❝The Sorting Ceremony about to start.❞

One by one the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. A few giving Kalma a wink, others a nod, all happy that someone so young was full of so many questions and happiness.

❝Now, form a line and follow me.❞ Professor McGonagall ordered, watching the crowd of students.

Harry joined the front of the line, being the first to leave the small crowded chamber, with Kalma at the back. A few first years shared fearful looks, hoping that she wouldn't trip and send them all to the ground like a set of dominoes. Malfoy held his head high, thinking that he was still better than all the other first years, though his stricture slightly faded as he realized just where he stood in the line.

The first years walked out of the chamber, back across the hall that they had crossed once before, and through a pair of double doors to the Great Hall. It was lit up by thousands of candles that were floating midair over four long tables. The tables glittered with golden plates and goblets.

Kalma had never seen so many golden things in her life.

At the top of the hall was another long table where a majority of the teachers sat, waiting. The group followed after Professor McGonagall to the table where they turned to face the hundreds of faces that stared at them. Dotted among the students were the ghosts that they had seen just minutes before.

Harry wore a wide grin on his face as she finally understood everything that his father had told him.

Neville galloped, his eyes scanning the crowd before he looked at the ground. The boy doubted his confidence and ability even more at that moment.

Kalma looked around with amusement, spotting all different sort of magical acts. From the floating candles that made the students before them appear pale, to the velvety black ceiling that was dotted with stars.

If she didn't know any better Kalma would've thought they were still outside.

Taking every ounce of willpower that she had, Kalma tore her eyes off the ceiling and once more to the faces that stared at them. She watched as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of them. Where on top she placed an old, extremely dirty, wizarding hat.

Confusion filled many of the first years.

Tilting her head Kalma wondered if maybe the hat would be used as some magical trick. She could remember a time when she watched someone produce a set of flowers from a hat, though maybe she got her facts wrong and it was a dove instead.

The hat twitched.

A rip near the brim opened like a mouth -- though it had no teeth from what Kalma could see - and then began to sing. Kalma busted into applause with the rest of the room, feeling shocked that they had a magical hat that could sing.

The young witch knew that she had much to learn that year and the years to follow. She knew that her years to come would be filled with different and maybe some difficult surprise from the world that she still wasn't familiar with.

The hat bowed to each table before becoming quiet again.

Professor McGonagall soon stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.

❝When your name is called, you will put the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted.❞ Professor McGonagall explained. ❝Saruman, Madigan!❞

❝Slytherin!❞ The hat shouted after a moments pause.

One of the tables clapped as Madigan took the hat off and went to it.

❝This is so awesome.❞ Kalma whispered to the person standing next to her.

Another name got called.

❝Don't talk to me.❞ Malfoy hissed, regretting joining the back of the line.

A male dashed from the chair, red-faced from embarrassment, and to the Hufflepuff table.

❝The hat talks! That is so awesome. I can't believe that it actually talks!❞ She exclaimed, not listening to the male next to her. ❝I didn't think that something like that would actually exist. Let alone be able to place people into a house and sing!❞

❝What did I --❞

❝Bonds, Kalma!❞

Kalma felt her stomach twist into knots. It was already her turn. It had come much to fast for her.

Her grin faded slightly as she gazed at everyone. It was like her muscles were frozen into place and didn't know how to move. Eyes burned into the group of first years, some even onto her.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat before repeating Kalmas name.

❝Well, what are you waiting for?❞ Malfoy hissed, glancing at the blue-eyed witch.

Fear appeared in her eyes as she still didn't move.

❝This is why you muggles shouldn't be allowed here.❞ He grumbled, giving her a slight push from the group. ❝Don't know how unpleasant a sight you are. Might as well just be sent home now.❞

Kalma took his words as a compliment, a wide grin forming on her face, hiding her uncertainty. She walked past the first years with her head held up high, as if she hadn't made the Professor call for her twice.

The young witch picked the hat up before taking a seat herself. Her mind twisted with different thoughts as she slowly placed it on her head. She couldn't help but think for just a moment that Malfoy was right before shaking it off.

It wasn't for him to judge where she belonged but for the Sorting Hat. Who else could say where she belonged. 


End file.
